Shell Shock (The Loud House)
|season=2 |number=36B |image=Title-ShellShock.png |caption= |airdate=April 13, 2017 |production= |writer=Karla Sakas Shropshire |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Fed Up |next=Pulp Friction }} "Shell Shock" is the second segment of the 36th episode of The Loud House. Summary Mrs. Johnson announces to her class that they are now going to do the "egg baby" project, in which two students are paired together to take care of an egg as if it were a baby for a whole week, and whoever can keep their egg protected will be treated to a waffle breakfast. Although Lincoln and Clyde volunteer to be paired together, Mrs. Johnson says she will be picking out their partners herself, saying the project will allow them to get to better know their respective partners. Thusly, Clyde is paired with Penelope (a nerdy girl who appears as a background extra in other episodes) while Lincoln is partnered with Ronnie Anne. Unfortunately, Lincoln does not trust his chaotic gal pal with the fragile egg, thinking that she will only break it. He continually makes excuses every time she asks to hold on to the egg, which he names Roshelle while she wants to call it Toby. When he hears Ronnie Anne saying that she intends to take "Roshelle"/"Toby" home with her, Lincoln makes a replica of the egg out of rubber cement and gives it to her as a decoy. When Lincoln gets home, some roughhousing from Lana and Lola causes him to drop the egg he was carrying, but when it doesn't break, he realizes that he has the decoy and that he actually gave "Roshelle"/"Toby" to Ronnie Anne. In a panic, Lincoln rushes over to the Santiago household and tells Ronnie Anne that he wants to see their egg again because he misses it. When she lets him inside, Lincoln sees that the egg is fortunately still in one piece. Just as he's about to swap it out with his decoy, though, he sees that Ronnie Anne is actually quite good at taking care of her family, as she removes a splinter from Bobby's finger, has washed all of his work uniforms, and has also prepared dinner to give her mom a break. Realizing he has misjudged Ronnie Anne, Lincoln decides to go ahead and leave "Roshelle"/"Toby" in her care. However, on his way out, he bumps into Ronnie Anne and drops his fake egg, sending it bouncing around and causing Ronnie Anne to notice that there are two identical eggs there. Lincoln attempts to explain that he thought she couldn't be trusted with the egg, which only angers her, and to make matters worse, he ends up knocking the real "Roshelle"/"Toby" down and breaking it. Upset that Lincoln misjudged her and that their going to fail the assignment, Ronnie Anne orders him to leave. Lincoln explains what happened to Mrs. Johnson and begs her to let Ronnie Anne have a second chance at the assignment, having learned that she's not as bad as he thought she was. Mrs. Johnson agrees to his request, and also gives him a second chance at the assignment, albeit now disqualified from the waffle breakfast. The next morning, Lincoln brings a replacement egg, dubbed Toby Roshelle II, to Ronnie Anne, and explains what he said to Mrs. Johnson yesterday, even saying that he no longer cares about the waffle breakfast, saying he now cares about "putting our family back together." Touched at Lincoln doing this, Ronnie Anne forgives him and invites him in for breakfast, since she's making waffles herself. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos Notes * This is the first appearance of Maria Santiago, Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother. * Due to her and Bobby moving to Great Lakes City in her next appearance, this is the only episode to show Ronnie Anne as one of Lincoln's classmates. See also * "Egg Story" (an episode of Hey Arnold! with a similar plot) External links *